


You can be the boss

by dreamball



Series: COVT AUs [2]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Dorian, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Top Vlad, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamball/pseuds/dreamball
Summary: Vlad and Dorian spend Christmas Eve together at Night.





	You can be the boss

Vlad woke up in Dorian's study, sleeping on a leather recliner in the back, a trench coat thrown over him to keep him warm. Dorian was hunched over his desk, drawing something. There was an empty wine bottle on the desk and a single wine glass. Classical music was drifting in from some unknown location. Vlad slowly sat up, rustling the blankets and alerting Dorian to the fact that he was now awake. Dorian turned to look back at him. "Good Afternoon."

"How long have I been asleep?" Vlad mumbled.

"About a day. You got drunk earlier." Dorian told him. "I think you tried to seduce me a few times. It almost worked, but then you threw up blood and alcohol on the lobby floor."

Vlad's face flushed with embarrassment. "Seriously?"

"The lobby carpet is being exhumed." Dorian stood up and showed Vlad the picture he was drawing. It was a jumbled mess, mostly consisting of charcoal slashes. The only notable shape was a curled hand holding some kind of mysterious oblong blob. "What do you think? It's not complete, but it still looks good, no?"

"Uh, yeah. I like the lines." Vlad said, hoping that was good enough for Dorian. Apparently, it was. Dorian grinned. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Let me see it when you're done, okay?"

Dorian, still smiling, turned around and placed the paper down on the table. "Of course. I'll let you have it."

Vlad sank back into the chair. "I can't believe I got sick."

"I can. You drank a lot of wine. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hangover."

Shaking his head, Vlad replied, "I'm fine." He stood up and took off the jacket. "Hey, can I ask you something? Why didn't you just drop me off in a spare room?"

"We had no vacancies. I didn't want to leave you alone in the nightclub so I brought you here. I almost let you sleep in my bed but I was afraid it would lead to unpleasant conclusions."

Vlad's thoughts flickered towards Tomas and the fit he threw when he found out Vlad liked boys. "...Right."

Dorian stared back at Vlad, a look of pity on his face. "I told Tomas, but he has no interest of coming to New York to pick you up."

"We got in a fight before I came here," Vlad said softly. "He was mad because I told him that I was gay."

"I know. He gave me an earful." Dorian stood up from his chair. "I apologize, I know spending Christmas in New York with the man who tried to drink your blood isn't very ideal."

Vlad drew his knees up to his lap. "It's fine. Maybe Otis can come or something. I just wish I could have a real Christmas with my own dad. It's been a decade since we did, but now he's just...mad at me."

"Your situation is very regrettable. I'll see what I can do about getting Otis up here." Dorian was quiet for a moment. "I almost died because of a man I loved."

Vlad looked at him in surprise. "What happened? I mean--if you're okay talking about it."

"I met a man during the Second World War that I loved very much. He was very sweet to me, and soon, we fell in love. I enjoyed his company in secret. One day, he was called away for family business. When he returned, our relationship crumbled. I remember this one day he begged me to go into the sunlight with him. I refused fervently, not wanting to reveal my true nature. The more and more I refused..." Dorian fell quiet, then unbuttoned his shirt. There was a tattoo over his heart of a black x. "He shot me through the heart and fled."

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise. "Why did he do it?"

"He was a slayer," Dorian replied softly. "He saw me as a monster that had tricked him, not a lover. He shot me and left me for dead. I moved to New York after that and I've been here since. I never entered another intimate relationship since then. Not that many people wanted to date a cannibal. But you...you're handsome, Vlad. People will grow to like you. It won't be hard for you to begin relationships when you have confidence. Nobody wants me." He snapped his head up. "But this isn't supposed to be about me. You're upset and miles away from home. I don't think you trust me, either. Not exactly an ideal holiday scenario. You're welcome to celebrate it with my family. Enrico really likes you."

Vlad offered a half-hearted smile. "That would be nice."

Dorian turned his head to the left and made a shaking motion with his hand by his right ear. "I can hear bells."

Vlad frowned. "I don't hear anything."

"Are you sure?"

Vlad nodded. "Yeah, I don't hear anything besides traffic."

Dorian looked skeptical but didn't inquire further. 

"Hey, Dorian do you--" Vlad paused. "Nevermind."

"What?" Dorian pressed.

Vlad shook his head. "No, it's dumb."

"Just ask."

"Do you maybe...want to go on a date?" Vlad asked timidly. "I mean, we could just hang out and not do anything if you want. I-It doesn't have to be romantic-"

"I wouldn't mind that, Vlad. I had a bit of an infatuation towards you for years. It just wasn't something to be readily discussed, with you being 17 at the time."

"Wait, You've had a crush on me since I was 17?" Vlad's eyes widened in surprise. "I had no idea."

"I'm not good at emotions," Dorian said softly. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think you would accept it."

"Well, I mean, I do. I like you a lot, Dorian. You're so hot and smart and mysterious and hot--"

Those perfect, kissable lips curled into a smile. "You said 'hot' twice."

"Then it's really important!" Vlad protested. 

Dorian made his way over to Vlad, nuzzling their noses. "Do you really mean it? Do you really want me?"

"...yes," Vlad replied breathlessly. He leaned in and gave Dorian a little kiss on the lips, then another one. They slipped into a full-blown make-out session with Vlad clinging tightly to those broad shoulders, tightly gripping them while hoping and fearing the idea of leaving bruises behind on Dorian. Dorian seemed almost hypnotized by Vlad's lips. Without realizing it, Vlad had Dorian pinned against the wall. He pulled away from Dorian's mouth and covered Dorian's neck with kisses, his leg sliding in between Dorian's thighs in a way that seemed to make Dorian melt.

"Can we...go to the bedroom?" Dorian gasped. "This room wasn't made for these kinds of activities."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Vlad pulled back, then blushed, realizing that Dorian had grown aroused from the kissing. He was aroused, too. but his baggy hoodie covered it. Dorian led Vlad to his room. The inside was dark gray with red accents, including the mahogany bed with cloudy gray sheets. Vlad unzipped his hoodie, assuming this was the appropriate action. Dorian removed his shirt completely, giving Vlad a nice view of his muscular torso, and the tantalizing v-line of his...

Vlad crawled onto the bed, now mostly undressed, and coaxed Dorian to join him. When Dorian tried to push Vlad down, Vlad stiffly pinned him to the bed. "I'm on top," He said huskily to Dorian. The keeper's only response was to roll his head back, showing that perfect, bronze throat. Vlad's fangs emerged from his gums and Vlad felt a rush of blood to his groin. Vlad marveled at the smoothness of Dorian's neck. He bent down and bit into Dorian's neck. The keeper exhaled sharply but didn't object as Vlad drank from him. Vlad found that the taste of Dorian's blood served to only increase his libido. He wanted Dorian so badly, now. It was unbearable.

"It's alright," Dorian murmured. "Fuck me."

That was all Vlad remembered before he found himself fucking Dorian into the bedsheets. The older vampire moaned and clawed at his bedsheets. He was unraveling in a way Vlad had never witnessed. He opened up like a flower and purred like a cat. Dorian's eyes flashed blue with every thrust. It was mesmerizing.

Dorian was bad, dangerous, powerful, and begging for more underneath Vlad. He'd given up his power to Vlad and it was intoxicating to him. He was the one with power now.

Vlad grew rougher, much to the delight of Dorian, before cumming deep inside Dorian, who bucked his hips in time as Vlad rode out the orgasm inside him. Vlad slowly pulled out, watching how Dorian whined at the sudden openness.

"Hey, you okay?" Vlad asked softly. "This is okay?"

"Yes, yes, it's fine," Dorian replied. "Try being a bit rougher next time. More hair pulling and scratching. You were holding back."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Dorian sat up. "I'm going to take a bath. You can join me if you want."

Another opportunity to marvel at naked Dorian? Yes, please!

Dorian's lips curled into a smirk. "Merry Christmas, Vlad."


End file.
